The Ordinary Girl
by FailingErin
Summary: Her name was Miyu. No important last name, just Miyu. She wasn't anything special, nor did she stand out. However, she was a ninja. After a fight with her mother results in her homelessness, Miyu hears a sudden calling. With the approval of the Hokage, she is allowed to venture on her own and see the world. However... She's broke, and currently stranded in the desert. OC (Not SI)


_**A/N: Why hello everyone! Bet you weren't expecting a new story from me were ya? Well, I wasn't either, but I just happened to be going through my computer, attempting save files and such for the new pc that I am getting any day now, and I found this story half finished.**_

 _ **With that, I did some editing and a little bit of some finishing up, and before I realized it, I had a new chapter for a new story!**_

 _ **I've been having a long writer's block as of late, and this was a good excuse for me to dip my foot and test out the waters for other projects in an attempt to pull myself out. In the end, I feel as though I am getting back in the swing of things!**_

 _ **Anyways, with that all said and done, I hope you guys enjoy this new story! It's my first time working straight up with characters besides the Akatsuki (Which are still main characters btw. The build up is coming, I promise.) So I hope you guys enjoy! Cheers!**_

* * *

When I imagined the desert, I had pictured two things in my mind at that time. Valleys of sand, stretching as far the eye could see, and a dry heat that could suck the moisture right out of someone's mouth. I was correct on both of those, but there was two things I forgot to think about.

Both the need and want for water, and how fucking windy it would be.

"So... Hot..." I mumbled to myself, bringing a dirtied hand up to wipe my dampening forehead. I ignored the feeling of sand that attempted to ingrain itself into my skin, but I allowed a sigh to escape after a brief stop.

Deciding to take a break there and then, I allowed my eyes to view the landscape around me, taking note of the endless valleys of sand, littered with a rock here and there. The need to rub my eyes intensified due to the lack of moisture, but I avoided doing so in order to protect my eyes from sand. Giving a light grumble, I sat myself down in the red hot sand, ignoring the burning sensation that was now heating my bottom.

"Stupid desert..." I mumbled, pulling my messenger bag off my back and placing it on my lap as I dug out my overly large water bottle. Unscrewing the cap, I lifted said bottle in an attempt to grab a drink, only for a single drop to land on my tongue. Confused, I wiggled the bottle a few times in a poor attempt to prove that what I was thinking wasn't true, that it had to be a lie. In the end, all attempts were futile.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!" I more or less shrieked into the lonely hot and water-less desert. I was then rewarded with a gust of wind filled with sharp sand hitting me in the face. "OH COME ON!"

"You seem to be having issues there. Desert too much for ya?" A voice spoke behind me, earning my attention instantly. Whipping my head around, I couldn't help but squint my eyes as I caught sight of the outfit this person was wearing. Completely black, albeit from the white straps that held scrolls on his back and the red and yellow symbol that sat on his stomach. I couldn't help though but raise an eyebrow at the purple face paint that lined his face, and the "ear" like points on his hat.

"Hm." I mumbled, turning around to stare back into the sandy hills in front of me. "Did you just come up to me to mock my situation?" I didn't like the nasty tone that my voice had, but I shrugged it off. I was just sick and tired of all the sand, especially the sand that was currently in my fucking shoe.

The man gave a chuckle before he walked in my direction, sitting myself beside me. Before I could turn to look at him, a water bottle was thrown onto my lap, clearing all comments from my head. "Yes and no. Not everyday we get travelers out here, and I couldn't help but poke fun at you after seeing that reaction. Your response just made it better. "

Opening the bottle as fast as my fingers would allow me, I soon found myself almost downing the entire bottle before my new friend decided to pipe another comment. "You might want to slow down there, might choke." With that, I stopped my chugging, allowing myself to breath for a minute.

"Thanks bud." I commented lightly, slightly out of breath, bringing a still grainy hand to wipe away the dribble that sat on my chin. "Needed that."

He chuckled again, fairly amused at this whole fiasco. "Name's Kankurō. I just happened to be from Suna, which is where you are traveling I'm guessing." I let out a hum as I finally caught my breath. Dipping my head in thanks, I gave him the water back.

"Nice to meet ya, and thanks for the water bud, name's Miyu. Though I'm not one to disclose certain shit about me, but you did save my ass, so I guess I owe you the decency. I'm from Konoha." I couldn't help but notice his eyebrow raise a bit as he shifted himself beside me.

"You don't seem to have a filter on you, do ya?" I gave a light shrug as I lowered my hands, allowing them to sink in the sand beside me. "May I ask what you are doing heading towards Suna, especially during the dead of summer?"

I eyed him carefully as I considered my answer. Then again, I didn't really know the answer either.

Just as stated before, my name is Miyu. No last name, just Miyu. Even if I had a last name though, it wasn't of importance.

I wasn't born into a rich family, nor was I born into some important clan. To be honest, I was born into a tiny family of nobodies who wanted nothing to do with shinobi life. I didn't really have a father in my life either, so that was fun. He sorta pulled out while he was too far in.

See that? Sex joke.

I think I have the mentality of a ten year old thrown into a sixteen year old's body.

Any who, he left us with all of our money in his tow, and decided to spend it all on hookers and blow. He was dead by the time I was seven.

My mother on the other hand worked various jobs trying to make ends meet. The longest job she had, and amazingly still has is at a small flower shop. No where near as big or as popular as the Yamanaka Clan's flower shop, but hey, if I had to give it a name, it would be the 'Discount Yamanaka Flower Shop'. Creative, am I right? Not as many pretty flowers, but it has roses!

I also happened to have an older sister. Unlike myself, she was hooked at the hip with my mother, so naturally she ended up working at the flower shop with her. In fact, when she joined the flower shop crew, she helped boost popularity. She was a little pudding pop, light sandy blonde hair and blue eyes – the whole set. Needless to say, men weren't always there buying flowers for their wives.

Then there was little old me. My mom always said I was just like my father, but I didn't know him well enough to agree nor disagree. I had little to no filter, and an attitude to match. This was both put to good and bad uses throughout my childhood, but needless to say, I was a little shit. Still am, probably.

I was a little more plain to the eye compared to that darling flower shop sister of mine. Straight dark brown hair that fell almost to my butt with simple bangs, pale ass skin, which might I add is now toasty and sun burnt due to my sand traveling, and boy did I have freckles to match. The only thing that let me stand out the slightest were my green eyes. They weren't on the emerald side, more towards the ugly sap green side, but hey – they gave me a little spunk. Pijazz!

Now, with that little attitude of mine, I didn't want to be like my sister or my mom. From the moment I flew out of that womb, I knew exactly what I wanted to be – and that was a ninja.

I wanted to get out there, be able to breath fire balls or shoot lighting up someone's ass – Hell, I just wanted to hold a kunai. At the lovely age of three after a lengthy day of playing with some of the local civilian kids, I went up to my mom, demanding that she allow me to be a ninja one day. I had spunk, pi-jazz, I was ready for that confrontation. I was hyped.

She responded by throwing me into a regular school along with dear old sister of mine.

I wasn't done though – oh no. I was a determined little fuck, especially after the Kyūbi attacked the village. Every day after school, I would go to the nearest park and run laps for hours, creating some very laughable 'ninja training exercises'. It was only after I came home with a wooden stick impaled into my arm that my mother decided "Fuck it, if I continue to deny her dream, she is going to some how end up killing herself." It wasn't that exact wording, but I like the twist.

After that, I was thrown into the Academy. No, I wasn't in a class filled with geniuses, athletes, or those who were destined 'to run this village!' I was put into a class filled with average kids who were 'eh' with the whole deal of becoming a shinobi. This gave me an advantage.

By the time I was seven, I was bumped up a class. Though there were talks of another boy graduating from the school just a year older then myself, I wasn't worried about that. I was happy with the pace I was going at, and with that boy's help, the school hopped me between a few years. By the time I was 10, I was a Genin thrown into a team consisting of my Sensei Haru, and my two dip shit team mates Eiji and Daichi.

From there, things slowed down. By the time I was 13, I was promoted to Chunin with the help of my team, and after that, we didn't really keep in touch. Haru was pretty chill though. Every once in a while we meet up for a meal or drinks, hell he would even slip me a little sake under the table. He was a real homey that one. Then again, he was only a few years older then me.

The other two ended up doing illegal shit and had their status as shinobi dropped. Pretty sure they were conspiring with enemies and such. I don't know what happened to them after that, but I'm pretty sure they were shunned. Anyways, from there, that's about as far as I got.

Now, getting back on track. Why was I traveling alone in a desert with little to no water and one massive sun burn?

Well, come 14, I happened to get into a big fight with Mama Miyu and dear old petal popper sister. They more or less told me to move out right then and there to put it nicely, and that I had always been a troubling child and a pain in their asses. I mean, they weren't wrong, but my ego decided to be a dick that night. You just don't confront a hot-head by yelling at them – and boy was I was not having it.

I stomped upstairs and with speed I grabbed the nearest bag, that being of my handmade messenger bag 'sweet' old momsie made, and I threw in a few change of clothes, my savings (That being around the 10,000 mark. I don't trust no banks), my ninja gear, and my hitai-ate.

With that – I was on my way. Of course with a quick stop at the Hokage's building, letting them know that I was going to wander off and do my own thing. It took some convincing, but we weren't in a war, and I wasn't really doing anything anyways. All that was required was that I come back when needed.

Soon after, I was on the road – ready to do me things.

...However, 'me' things didn't end up going so well. By the end of the first year, I was broke. I would pick up a job here or there, pretty much becoming that of my mother, and I would save up for a bit. Once I hit my goal of a few thousand, I would quit and be on my way. People didn't really mind – I was a Kunoichi and I was more then willing to work for my money.

Just about a week ago, I was sitting in a small restaurant just outside of a tiny village, counting what pennies I had left. I was never one for money management, but after digging around in my bag, I came to find out I had about 50 bucks left, give or take. With that, I paid for my meal, grabbed a bath at one of the local hot springs, and soon I was on my way yet again.

That, my friends, is the basic run down of me and my journey to this date.

I brought a hand up to play with my sand covered hair, and with a sigh, I looked towards my new found bud with a bit of awkwardness. "To be honest, I'm just going where ever my feet are taking me." He let out a small chuckle before standing up, and I couldn't help but raise another eyebrow.

"Funny place your feet brought you to, eh?" I let out a low grumble as I watched him cautiously. "Anyways, I can lead you through the desert and get you there safely. I don't think you'll make it another day if I were to leave you out here on your own."

"I'll have you know, I have been through worse." I muttered, forcing myself to stand up, following behind my new cat eared friend. "Anyways, since you are so pokey for information – what's your deal with the whole cat ear get up?"

"Car ear..." He looked up to his head and placed a hand on the cat ears that sat happily on top of his head. "Ah. Considering you aren't from around here, no doubt my outfit confuses you." I tilted my head. "I work with puppets."

"Puppets?" I questioned, and he dipped his head in response. "We don't really have any puppeteers where I'm from. We just have a bunch of stuck up clan brats." He laughed at this comment.

"That you are right about." He brought a hand up to scratch his nose while we walked towards Suna. "Here in Suna, though we don't have any prominent clans, we do have plenty of skills that many of the other hidden villages don't use. Puppets would be one." He pat his hand on the scrolls that rest on his back. "I've been practicing for a while now and I would have to say I'm quite proud with my skills."

I looked him up and down. "You seem pretty young. How old are you?"

"14." He continued on. "I started training at a very young age. I can thank my father for that." To that I said nothing, just choosing to nod lightly.

"Your father." I whispered, and this eared his attention, slowing his pace ever so slightly. "I didn't really have one in my life."

"Yeah..." He spoke softly, walking in the direction of the fading sun.

With that, most of our conversations stopped. He would occasionally check up on me with a playful hint to his voice, but with his help we approached Suna with no issues.

"Here we are!" He stated with pride, walking towards the village that marked his headband. I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the large sand walls and cliffs that lined the hidden village. They were massive. "Welcome to Suna."

"Interesting." I gave a low whistle as a sudden gust of wind hit me in the face, cooling off my day heated skin. "I'm guessing those walls are natural?" He dipped his head.

"Provided natural protection and a nice base for the village." He send me a cheeky smile as we walked towards the single entrance that was in view. "Pretty cool, ne?"

"If you consider sand cool, then yes." I took note of the itchy feeling that littered my scallop. "At this rate, I think I have become one with the sand."

"It's a part of life around here. Don't worry though – you'll be partially protected once we get inside the walls." I nodded at that, bringing a hand up the scratch the top of my head as we approached the front, being well guarded by a few sand shinobi.

"Hey Kankurō." One of the guards said as we approached. "Your father wanted to see you when you got back. It's important." Kankurō nodded stiffly before turning around to look at me, raising a hand to rest on his head.

"It was nice meeting you Miyu. Don't cause any trouble while you are visiting – don't want to have to throw you out. You might get lost." I pouted lightly at the remark, but offered a light wave as we said our goodbyes.

"I owe you one, thank you." With that we parted ways, him being accepted past the walls with no issues, but myself being stopped by two of the guards.

"Papers?" One of them asked, and I nodded lightly, pulling out my Konoha papers out of my dirtied bag. I handed it to them only for the other guard to look me up and down.

"Reason for visiting Suna?" He asked with a gruff voice, and I couldn't help but feel incredibly small. He towered over me, a thin tooth pick hanging out of his mouth as he spoke. I gave a light swallow.

"Traveling." I replied, bringing an awkward hand to scratch underneath my chin. "I'm on a long term break for personal reasons. Decided to use this chance to see the world..." I attempted to bring back a small amount of my sassy voice, but it failed as the guard walked closer to my person, getting well into my personal space. "...Really uncomfortable right now. Could you possible move back a good foot or two?"

"Good." Was all he said as he looked towards his buddy, who nodded lightly. "Congrats kid, you can come into the village." I swallowed once more as my papers were handed to me, myself throwing them into my bag as quickly as humanly possible. "-But if you cause any trouble." He continued, and I stopped what I was doing. He leaned in, getting as close as he possibly could to the point where I smelled tuna sushi on his breath. "I'll snap your fucking neck."

"What a positive greeting from such a positive gentleman." The words left my mouth before I could stop them, and this seemed to stun the much taller man in his spot. His guard buddy started laughing at the comment, thus turning Mr. Grumpy pants much more hostile. Before he could close in on me though, I made use of my quick footing and proceeded to enter into the village with ease.

"Sorry bud – I'll watch myself, don't you worry!" I could practically hear him snarling in the background.

Once I passed the front of Suna, the village soon fell into view. Large tan buildings littered the inside, a mix of tall and short. Various power lines went from building to building, giving power to the residents that lived within city walls. All in all, it was a village like any other, only this one had little to no vegetation.

"At least there isn't any wind in here..." I commented to myself, walking into the crowd of people that lined the streets. Their outfits were much different to those we had in Konoha. From the few ninja that I saw from place to place, their outfits consisted of a tan version of our Chunin outfit for the most part. The civilians however were often wearing robes that draped from their shoulders to their ankles, usually consisting of beige or maroon colors.

My outfit when compared was much different. My 'shirt' consisted of a green sweater which sat loosely on my person. Slipping far past my shoulders and landing mid upper arm. My collarbone was well exposed, revealing the black wrappings that held my chest if I moved the wrong way. The bottom of the sweater falling two inches above my knees. The sleeves of my sweater though were not long at all – falling just below my elbow. All in all, it looked more like a dress then anything.

Around my waist sat a thick black belt with various pouches for my gear. In the middle, sat the symbol for my village, carved on a metal piece just like my hitai-ate. Underneath my giant sweater sat a simple pair of black short shorts, allowing me to move with ease.

The rest of my outfit was simple – black ninja sandals that fell halfway up my calf, and my headband resting on my thigh, hidden from sight whilst not fighting. All in all, I looked very different to the people who lived hear, and that caused a few eyes to land on me.

Vendors attacked at the chance to sell me items the moment I set foot on the busy street. Everything from sand bug kabobs to probable black market weapons, they were like hungry vultures circling for a meal. In the end though, I knew where I was going.

It took me asking a hand full of people, but when I found it – I was happier then a pig in shit. Why? Because I knew where the most popular and grungy bar was in this sand covered town – and when you put grungy and bar together, there is certain to be some work available, and work meant money.

With quick footing, I approached the bar. Just as it came into view, the smell of sake and body odor hit my nose faster then I could prepare for it. It was clear this was a spot where men decided to spend their down time, and that meant I was going to be quite the outsider. I allowed myself a moment to breathe before entering the establishment, only to be met with half a dozen men staring at my body as if I were a fresh kill.

Holding onto my bag _extra_ tight, I made my way towards the bar. Having done this a few times, I made sure to adjust my posture and raise my chest, shoving a hand into my hair in an attempt to give myself a quick pamper. _All I need to do is present myself well. Then, work should come flying at me with no issues._

Sitting down on a creaky stool, I looked towards the bartender who happened to be a much older woman. Her hair was starting to go grey, and it was thrown into a very puffy high pony tail, allowing her to work without issue. Her make up was nothing modern either, a dark lip liner being covered in a lighter lip stick. I caught her eye and she gave a low grunt as she approached me with a slight curiosity.

"First time seeing a young lady enter my bar in a long time. What can I get you darlin'?" I was some-what surprised that she didn't ask for my ID, but I played along by giving her a friendly smile.

"What ever you have on tap miss." I replied quietly, tucking my personality behind my new persona. She gave me a passing look as she nodded, grabbing a well worn glass from underneath the bar and proceeding to pour me a drink.

"Still doesn't answer my question." She continued, giving me a side eye. "Why aren't you visiting the more popular bars here in Suna? Usually girls like you come here for two things. Sex or work." I gave her a small smile as she finished my drink, placing it in front of me.

"You have a keen eye." I replied, taking the glass in my hand and taking a drink, tasting the bitter notes and the light hint of oak. Growing up in Konoha, the smell of tree's was everywhere. "The latter of the two."

"Finding work is hard around here girlie." The bartender replied, crossing her arms over her chest, giving a light crack to her neck as she settled herself against the back of the bar. Her voice was low, but high enough to keep it between herself and me. "Suna is going through some tough times. Most people don't have the money to pay even our own."

"I see..." I whispered, cursing at the back of my mind. I wasn't expecting this outcome. Taking a minute to breath through my nose, I brought my bag to rest on my lap to count my pennies, making sure I had enough for my drink.

From behind the bar, the lady took notice of my change of attitude. "You're a kunoichi, aren't you?" She asked quietly, and I turned to look at her. She sent a look towards my belt that proudly held the symbol of Konoha. "What are some of your skills?"

"Um..." I was curious to know why she was asking. "I've done just about everything. I'm currently on break for personal reasons, and one thing lead to another and now I'm here..." My feet dangled from my spot on the stool as I recounted my journey. "I have done many things. Worked bars, washed dishes, cooked food, done some heavy lifting – I have even put my skills as a ninja to use with some off the record work. To be honest, I can do just about everything." This peaked her interest.

"Well girlie, you might just be the luckiest girl in Suna." She gave me a toothy smile, revealing she was missing one of her front teeth. "Just so happens I need someone to help me with work around the bar. I can only offer minimum wage, but I can also provide ye' a place to rest your head." I couldn't help but feel my spirits brighten.

"What are the conditions?" I asked, this caused the woman behind the bar to lower herself to my level, closing in on my spot.

"You help me, I help you. That be it." She gave me a smirk as she gave me a look up and down. "Besides, having a cute girl like ya working behind the bar might boost business, ne?"

That was the seller. She extended her hand and I extended mine, and with that we shook them on good terms. I would work for her, and she would pay me. The deal was set. "May I have your name?" She asked as she let go, and I gave her a light smile.

"Miyu. No last name, just Miyu." The lady gave me a low chuckle, falling back and crossing her arms.

"Lovely name for a lovely girl. My name around here is Satoji, but most just call me Sato. No last name." I couldn't help but laugh at the last bit, hearing a friendly mocking as I dipped my head in respect.

"Thank you, Sato-sama. I promise you I will work hard."

With that, I had a job in a new village I knew nothing about. I knew this job was only temporary, but it gave me a sprinkle of hope. Maybe I could give this sand dun a little flavor, or maybe I could take a little sand home with me? All I knew was this would open up plenty of new doors as I continued on with my adventure.

What I didn't know though was that there were things happening behind closed doors that I would be soon apart of. Things that I would have to do that wouldn't allow me a choice of outcome. What was to come, I didn't know, but at least I was open to anything and everything. Besides, anything was better then having to walk miles in a fucking hot desert with no water and no protection again.

Let me fucking tell you, I am not doing that shit again.

* * *

 _ **A/N: So what do you guys think? I had some issues with trying to figure out an ending for this one, but I'm pretty happy with how it turned out :)**_

 _ **I would love to hear some feed back from you guys – and feel free to suggest ideas for what you wish to see from Miyu! She is still under construction, but any help is well welcomed!**_

 _Question of the chapter : If you had a choice to be apart of any village from 'Naruto', which village would you choose?_

 _ **Anyways! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I can't wait to see you guys in the next one. Cheers!**_


End file.
